Primal Shadows
by Chaoskai
Summary: Link has lived a good life, but he cannot forget Terimina, a land in which be became a god, a senseless primal force of destruction, The Fierce Deity. Now, he must learn his true identity to protect Hyrule, along with having to choose between the girls he
1. Reminence

**

Primal Shadows

**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link's sky blue eyes scanned the horizon. The sun was just setting and everything was bathed in a blood red lightand shadows seemed to grow longer. Link shuddered. Blood and Shadows. Both haunted him, even now, after four years since his Terimina adventure and god knows how many years since he saved Hyrule. But he was forgotten. Link didn't mind really. He spent most of his years living in a cabin in Hyrule Field. Talon had offered him a job and he accepted, to Malon's happiness. He knew she was interested in him, but neither one of them made a move. Link doubted that Zelda even knew his name, so he never even thought to see her again. But as always his thoughts shot back to that battle, the battle that forever shaped Links life...

**Flashback**

Link stood there, young, but couageous. The evil mask, Majora laughed at the little boy in front of him, weak and bleeding."You fool!!" Majora laughed. "You have nothing that can defeat me!! Your puny arsenal is nothing compared to my all encompassing powers!"

"Oh yeah? Well TAKE THIS!" Link yelled and with a quick grab, he yanked _it_ out. The Fierce Deity's mask. It's maleviolent gaze staring at Majora as Link held it foward.

"Wh-What! How could you obtain such power!! Not even I...It doesn't matter! I still have more power than...you'll...Oh god no..."

Link had put on the Deity's mask. He began to transform, his body growing taller, armor forming upon his body, muscules bulging. His little Kokri blade morphed also, turning into the killer Helix blade. His face became the maleviolent glare that the mask embodied. But his body wasn't the only thing that was transformed. Link felt himself turn, his mind going into a diffrent mode, like a trance. He became a devestating, chaotic primal force of nature, the dark side of the Goddesses and his own twisted dark thoughts. He was the physical embodiement of force, strength, an angel of death...

He could still remember the deadly skill and speed he attacked Majora with, fueled by an unknown, deep seated rage at the back of Links mind and enhanced by the same senseless, destructive, primal force that the Deity encompassed.

The battle lasted all of one minute after that.

**End Flashback**

Link could still feel it. He could still sense it. He carried it with him, both the mask, and what was like a reminder of the dark power, the Helix blade. But Link knew... It wasn't evil.

"Link?" replied a soft voice from behind him. Link wheeled around and saw beautiful Malon standing there, looking at him concerned. "You were just standing there and you kept muttering, 'Fierce Deity's mask' so I got a little worried...are you ok?"

"Oh? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking though."

Malon immedeatly brightned up at once. "Good. Me and Dad wanted to see if you would like to eat dinner with us."

"I, I couldn't. I don't want to impose on you guys."

"Oh nonsense! I like it when you eat over. I can spend more time with you and..."

Link smiled back at Malon. "Eh, sure, what the hey. I could use some good home cooking..."

With that, Malon laughed and walked inside. Link began to walk inside, but the last words that the mask eched into his head came up again and he remembered it's final request...

**_"Find yourself..._**


	2. Truth

"I don't know how you did it, but you did!" Link laughed. He, Malon and Talon were eating roast Cucco. "I still can't belive you took the most mean, vicious evil destructive bird on the farm and turn him into one of the most delicious meals I've ever had!" Malon and Talon had to put down one of their most vicious Cuccos and Malon decided to cook it for dinner that night..

"Har har har! Told ya she'd make a good wife!" Talon joked with Link causing him go to redder than the Gorons Ruby.

Link thought quickly with a response of "Well this bachelor will have to learn how to do this himself!" Malon laughed along with him. Link, finished with his Cucco piece streched, yawned and patted his stoumach. "Thank you again so much for dinner."

"Oh, no problem!" Malon smiled. She stared into the Hylian hero's eyes and gave an inward sigh of love. _If only..._ She thought sadly.

Link got up and streched some more. He looked out the window. "Listen I really hate to eat and run, but..." Link stopped. His eyes went wide and it looked like he was in a trance.

"Link?" Malon asked concerned. Link didn't awnser, for in his mind, he was somewhere else.. somewhere, very familiar...

**Majora's Lair**

Link looked around. One minute he was in Lon Lon ranch, the next he was in... "What in Hyrule's name is this foul sorcery!?" Link asked out loud. He was in the exact same arena where he fought the dark force known as Majora.

"This Link," said a chillingly familair voice, "Is my home."

Link's hand shot towards to where his sword was...but it wasn't there! "Oh shit... Goddess protect me..."

The voice laughed. "You have nothing to fear from me. I am not Majora. I am... The Feirce Deity..."

Link froze. "Oni-Link..." Whispered Link in Hylian. Link meant "Feirce" in Hylian and Oni meant "Deity" in Hylian. "What is it that you want with me?"

"What I asked of you five years hence. **_Find Yourself._**"

"B-b-but what do you mean? I know myself! I'm Link! Hero of Time!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Foolish boy, you are so much more than that...If only you knew your true identity...Your true power..."

"Whoah, wait a second...what do you mean?"

"Think you any coincedence that my mask looked so much like you? A coincedence that you could contain the power that the mask held? A coincedence that the power locked inside was willing to follow your wishes? Hmph! I think not. There is so much more to you than you think. You are...well I cannot tell you outright. There is a curse on me. But I can tell you what I mean by **_Find Yourself_**"

"Find myself...Wait...Are you talking about my past before Kokiri forest?"

"Correct. Do you really think that the Deku Tree told you the truth? Link, listen to me. I've been with you throughout your life, although you did not sense it. You felt it in the mask, in the battle with Majora. Link, as a friend, I tell you the truth. You've been manipulated. Hero of Time? All a big Joke. They needed you because you were the only person who could control the Master Sword.

"Lies...All lies!" Link yelled.

"Lies?" Oni Link sighed. "I know you don't belive me. That is why I ask this of you. Go tommorow to the Hyrlian library. Look up a book titled, "The Two halfs of Life" Look at the chapter known as 'Truth of Shadow' Take the mask with you and I will talk to you through that. Please, I ask this of you as a friend..."

**Malons House**

Link's eyes fluttered open. He was lying down on a bed, his head burning. "Uuunngghh..." groaned Link. Malon, who was near by ran up to him and sat down next to him.

"Link! Are you alright?" she asked, her face full of worry.

Link tried to smile and he replied, "I...I...what happened?"

"Well you fell unconsious and kept muttering things to yourself...about a 'Feirce Deity...' Don't know what you meant, so we brought you in here. Do you feel alright?" Malons hand found his and she held his tightly.

Link smiled again and replied, "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Listen, what time is it?"

Malon looked oddly at Link. It's 11:00."

"What day?"

"Well you've been unconsious all night..."

"HOLY SHIT!" Link shot out of bed and flew out of the room with Malon at his heels. "Link? What's wrong?"

"I gotta go now, thanks for all the help and dinner, sorry I was a trouble, goodbye!" Malon felt hurt, but suddenly, Link absentmindedly gave her a quick kiss and shot off, causing Malon to feel very happy, but also very confused.


	3. Reunion

Link shot off on Epona, his mind racing furiously. Something tore in him. Half of him couldn't belive that he was manipulated, but his other half was now in control. If what the Fierce Deity said was true, then...Link shook his head. The alternitive was unthinkable. Not that it mattered. Even if he was manipulated, it wouldn't matter now. Everything with Gannondorf was over.

_Not quiet Link._, a voice in his head replied.

"Oni Link? Is that you?"

_Yes it is me. The fight with Gannon may be over, but the fight against the true enemy is just begining. It is time to find out who the manipulator is. Now hurry, for, if you want destiny to reveal it's self, you must hurry!"_

**Hyrule Library.**

"Listen, Zelda, what is the chance of Link remembering you? I know you miss him, but it's time you start thinking about someone else. This new sutor...he seems nice. He seems like he want's what's best for you." Impa explained to the depressed princess. Her hardened face was sofetened in concern for the royal woman.

"I know...but...There's always this hope in me that one of these days...I'll see him again and, he'll remember. Remember all we went through...remember me..." Zelda looked around at the library some more. "I always hoped that I'd see him when I was out. Like now...he would walk out of one of the aisles and he would call out my name. Those ocean blue eyes...calling out to love him. Oh, Impa I miss him so much!" Zelda broke down in quiet tears. Impa knew she missed him terribly for her to be crying in public.

"Oh princess, I know it must be hard. But you have to be strong and brave for..."

Zelda suddenly looked up and cut off Impa. "SHH!" She listned in the silence. A voice carried over from the magic aisle. A voice that was strong, brave. A voice she loved.

"So. What now? I'm on the chapter and all I see is, 'All shadow isn't evil, all light cannot be trusted.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Zelda stifled a gasp. She turned to Impa who looked as suprised as she did. Both of them walked over to the aisle and Zelda had to fight down an overwhelming urge to run at Link and hug the life out of him. She slowly walked over to him and stopped dead in her tracks.

Maleviolent eyes glared at her with a force she never knew. Or, more like a force she remembered.

_Zelda I presume._ A cold voice replied in her head. Zelda shuddered and a shiver ran up her spine.

_Oh stop shivering woman. I can't do anything to you now. Not in this form. But the young man before you is who is destined to be the next Deity of Shadows. Not even you can stop him. You cannot stop fate._ The voice continued. Zelda tried to block it out. She continued.

Link, senseing a presence other than the mask and him, turned to Zelda and his eyes went wide.

"Zelda?"

"Link?"

Zelda shot over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "You remember..." she replied, tears running down her eyes.

Link could tell though, the masks' maleviolence increased tenfold as if the mask wanted to say something, but couldn't.


	4. Past Unknown

"I still cannot belive that you remember me!"Zelda Hyrule replied. Her soft blue eyes shined with happiness. Both of them were sitting in the same clearing in which they first met.

Link just smiled and replied, "I can't belive it either." Link still stared at his mask. _Ok, Oni Link. What's wrong?"_

"Who's Oni Link?" Asked Zelda. Link jumped. "You're listening into...? Oh well, not that it matters. I found Oni Links mask in a place called..."

_**NO!**_ came the thought, like a pericing sword. Link clutched his head in pain. _I shall block her out.**BUT TELL HER NOTHING!**_

"Yes Link?" asked Zelda.

"It's...It's nothing. Forget about Oni Link."

"Fierce Deity..." Zelda replied. "Do you think I don't know Hylian? And why does he have your namesake?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Maybe I know what it is." She turned to the mask. "Isn't that right, Deity of Shadows?"

The resulting reply was peircing enough that even Link could hear it. _Not all shadow is evil, not all light can be trusted Slathu!"_ (Author's note: Slathu is a made up insult in Hylian. Never mind it, just think of it as a swear word.)

Zelda froze. "Zel?" Link asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You OK?" Finally she snapped to, she smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok. Nevermind about the mask. It's but a trifle."

_Nice try Zelda. But you will find that he can be more of a threat to you than you ever knew..._

**In Hyrule Castle**

Link couldn't sleep. Zelda managed to convince the king that Link was a good friend of her's and to let him stay the night. They had dinner and chatted some more and then he went to bed. But he couldn't sleep a wink. Finally he got up out of the bed, and went to his mask.

"So Oni, do you sleep or what?"

_I sleep little. It is good that you are awake. What I am about to ask you is going to make you angry, but you will be needing the key to the Master Sword. I need you to sneak into the Royal Treasury and steal the Spirtual Stones, then sneak out of here, before Zelda figures out that you have them._

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Whispered Link loudly. "I mean, come on, even if what you are saying is true, and that I need to quote 'find myself' and to do so I need the Spirtual Stones, how the hell am I going to seal the stones? The place's security is tighter than Gannondorf on speed!"

_I shall take care of that._

Link sighed and gave up the fight. "All right. You win. But you'd better be right about this..." Link got quickly dressed and sheathed his longsword. He grimaced. He didn't want any blood being drawn. Still...something made Link believe the mask, despite the fact that it might be evil...Shaking his head Link quietly opened the door and snuck out...

**Meanwhile...**

Zelda also couldn't sleep. She knew it. Her past had come back to haunt her. The Deity of Shadows was back and trying to reincarnate itself into the most unlikely of people... Link. She growled. Her iron grip on Hyrule wasn't about to be shattered so easily. If Link knew about her past with the Deity of Shadows...Zelda shuddered. Everything, the kingdom, her, and everything she built up to keep her power would come crashing down around her. She had to get rid of the mask.

Zelda got up and got dressed herself. She snuck towards Links room, just down the hallway. She quietly opened the door...and no one was there. Link was gone and the mask with him. She gasped. _Shit._ thought Zelda. _What did that mask tell him to do now?_ Zelda snuck back out. If she knew Oni Link, he would be trying to get Link to get the Spritual stones. Racing off, she ran down to the treasury.

**Treasury**

Link looked around from the corner. _What now?_ asked Link mentally.

_I shall take care of this._ replied Oni Link. Suddenly the guards clutched their heads in what looked like painful agony, and collapsed. Link grimaced again.

"They going to be ok?" asked Link as he walked on by.

_Yes. I only knocked them out. I understand how you hate the death of innocents._ Link nodded and continued to walk on. Sitting on a pedastal were the three Spiritual Stones.

_There is a trap there. Next to the pedastal is a crown. Step into the center of it._ Oni Link commanded. Link did so and felt an invisable something dissapere. Link then walked to the pedastal and grabbed the Spirtual Stones. As he did, he heard a voice that chilled his blood.

"Link?" Zelda's voice spoke out.


	5. Betrayal

Link slowly turned around, his face grimacing. "Link...why?" Zelda asked, her voice seeming hurt.

"I...I..."Link didn't know what to say.

_None of your business princess. You cannot stop fate, no matter how hard you try._ Oni Link sent out. Then to Link he sent _Quickly, there is a back exit to the treasury, fifth block from the symbol of the Triforce. Press it and the exit should open up! Hurry!_

Link took one last look at Zelda, and replied, "I'm sorry." Then he shot to the back of the room, pressed the block and the entire wall swung open! Link, still clutching the jewels and the mask ran as fast as he could. Zelda, who was in the back couldn't believe it. Link had the nerve...no, it was Oni Link. But why was Link following orders from him...unless...Zelda gasped. She needed to contact an old friend of hers...

**Temple of Time**

From the inside, a door swung open in the side of the wall, by the sigil that held the sigil of the Temple of Time. Link looked around. "Whoah...are we in the Temple of Time?"

_Yes. Now place the Spirtual Stones upon the altar and get the Master Sword._

"All right. You know, I still don't know why I'm following your orders..." Link walked up to the altar. He could still remember, in another time, when he did this same thing... The consequence was a lot of heartache, seven missing years of his life, (Now being replayed) and quite a few battle scars. The Spirtual Stones glowed for a second when he placed them upon the altar then the back wall began to slide upwards. Sitting there, in a mysterious light, was the Master Sword. "Let's do this." Link walked up to the sword, took a deep breath, and with a quick yank, pulled out the Master Sword.

_Very good. With the blade, you now have half of the-_

"Hybrid Blade." Link interupted.

_W-wait, how did you know that?_

"I-I don't know...I just...knew. The Hybrid blade was the fusion blade between the sword of pure light and the sword of pure shadow, the Helix blade, the blade I also have. The two swords together created a powerful opposite energy, allowing for the most devestating powers...

_By my sisters...You truly are the rising shadow..._

"Holy Farore...the rising shadow...does that mean...I'm on Gannon's path?"

_No. Far from it. You are on the path to shadow, not evil. Remember, not all shadow is evil, not all light can be trusted._

"Well, what next? Do I get the Hybrid, or what?" Link asked, He sheathed the Master Sword in a second scabbard and shrugged.

_No. In fact, your adventure is just beggining. Now, you must go beyond the desert. Go to the Gerudo Oracle and ask the location of the Hybrid Armor._

"Just out of curiosity, if I am to be the Diety of Shadows, why get Hybrids?"

_Nevermind that, just go! Zelda will have by now gathered the sages to get you back. Avoid them at all costs until you are fit to fight._

"I won't fight them!"

_Well you'll just have to avoid them though..._

Despite the Diety's calming attitude, Link couldn't help but smell a rat in the works, both from the mask, and from the royalty...

**Chamber of the Sages**

"Darunia, if you want to continue being a sage, you will follow my orders!" Zelda yelled. The goron stared at her definetly.

"I don't care. I refuse to hurt my blood brother. Nor will I betray him."

"I'm not asking you to hurt him, but we must stop him! Both the sages and the mask know that Link is the true power of Hyrule! If he figures out the scheme, everything we sages have worked for will be brought down by him! Already he has the Hybrid Blade, if he gains the armor, you can kiss your power goodbye!"

"True power?" asked Ruto nearby.

"Link is what is known as Oni Link. The mask is his darkside. We wish to keep his light. If both sides are combinde, i.e. the Hybrids, he will become the true Fierce Deity. With that, he will have the power of the greatest warrior of all time! If he figures out that I broke him..." Zelda shuddered. She had to stop him. The alternitive was unthinkable. Just then Nabooru broke in with stunning news.

"My lady, Link has just broken through the Gerudo fortress and he is making his way to the Sprit Temple! We must cut him off!"

Zelda nodded. They had to continue their manipulation. If Link forced his own will... The Fierce Deity would be reborn...Then her reign would fall...


	6. Flamehaired Beauty

Link shot out of Hyrule castle, full speed on Epona. He quickly galloped towards the Gerudo fortress. Eyes glaring, Link followed a crazy tempo. The hoofbeats, his own heartbeats...something was driving him. Something didn't seem right. The mask seemed too much into forcing the darkside of Link, Zelda and the sages, his light. An unknown thought pounded at his skull. So much so was he buried in his own thoughts, that he didn't see or hear Malon as he rode on by.

"Hey Link, where you off to?"

Link continued to gallop off, leaving Malon behind. Malon frowned. He was acting too suspicioius lately. First the Mask, then this...Malon ran back to the ranch and got on one of the other horses.

_On the path of shadows...followed by light...Searching for them both...What the hell is going on?_ thought Link. He shook his head. It was just one of those times he had to just buckle up and ride the ride to see where it took him. That's when he heard it. "LINK! SLOW DOWN FOR TWO FREAKING SECONDS!!" Link looked over his shoulder and saw Malon riding up to meet him. 

"What's the big rush?" asked Malon, looking very concerned.

"I don't have time to explain. I'm being followed by the Sages, I'm wanted for theft of the Master Sword and I have a mask telling me how to 'find myself'" Link kept trotting foward. Malon followed him close behind.

"So you're going on another adventure?" Malon asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Malon thought for a second. _Wait! Malon, if you join him...You are good with horses and your bow aren't you? You could spend more time with him..._ thought Malon. Malon smiled. "I'm joining you."

It took about five seconds before this statement ripped through Links misty mind. "WHAAAAT! Are you crazy?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm better than you with the bow, I can ride a horse very well and I know a lot of survival tactics. Plus...well...I'm worried about you...as a friend!"

Link sighed. "Malon, I'm touched by your concern, but this is different from all my other adventures...I'm wanted Malon by Zelda. I stole the ultimate sword of light, and for some strange reason, I'm having memories that never happened to me. So, Malon, I'm sorry but-"

"I'm not taking no for an awnser. And I wouldn't try to out run me. I'm good with a horse, like I said." Malon cut off Link. Link clenched his fists.

"Din Dammnit all!" Link swore. The look on Malons face told him he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Allright. But you're going to need equipment. Meet me at the Gerudo Fortress. From there we're crossing the desert and heading to the Spirit Temple.

Malon nodded and shot back home. Link turned to the Gerudo Canyon. He grimaced. Something tasted bitter in his mouth and it wasn't the dust in the air. He continued on Epona until he got to the bridge. Link shot over the bridge with Epona. If Malon could cross that broken down bridge, then more power to her. Link unsheathed the Helix Blade and the Master sword, one sword in each hand. It was time to pass the Gerudo fortress.

_Hahahahaha!! That's more like it..._ the mask sent to Link, the evil sounding laugh sending shivers down his spine.

Link frowned at the mask. "Shut up. You know, you're acting awfully suspicious."

_I'm sorry. It's just that it reminds me of the Deity of Shadows. Your expertise on weapons makes me proud. Day by day, moment by moment, I feel you are becoming who you were meant to be._

Link still wasn't comforted though. He sighed and continued to ride into the Gerudo Fortress. When he got to the gate, no one was there. He continued up to the main area when suddenly he was surrounded by Gerudos! Link jumped off his horse and came face to face with Nabooru.

"Hello Link. Listen, I heard what happened...Just, give the master sword back. None of us want to hurt you. Please, for the sake of Hyrule." Nabooru explained, her face slightly pained. Link shook his head.

"You know, you sages also are acting suspicious...you and that mask...but I figure I might as well trust the mask. So far it's kept me alive." Link suddenly grabbed Nabooru and held one of the swords to her throat. "Any of you move, I'll finish her off!" The Gerudo were frightened. They knew Link was one of the few males that, when he made a threat, he would carry out with it.

"Wh-what do you want?" asked Nabooru shakily.

"Safe passage through the Gerudo fortress. Also if a girl by the name of Malon comes through, you will give her passage, do you understand? I didn't want to do this, but you sages didn't give me any other options."

Nabooru nodded. Link released her and got upon Epona. Before he rode off though, he replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to, and I mean that." Then he galloped off on Epona into the desert...

Meanwhile...**

Malon speeded off as fast as she could. She knew her dad wouldn't let her go, so she snuck her equipment and one of their best horses to follow Link. She left a note on the table, explaining why she was going with Link. Where she was going, she didn't know. She continued to the Gerudo fortress. She stopped suddenly when she saw the broken down bridge. _Did Link do this? No. It's a test. He's testing me. He wants to make sure that I can adventure with him. Well, Link, I'm ready."_ thought Malon. 


	7. Desert Phantom

**I do not own Zelda. I own an awesome mini Snorlax stuffed animal though!**

Malon had her horse back up. Her hands were sweating. If she didn't make this jump... She shuddered. She'd fall to her death 100 feet below in Gerudo Canyon. She looked straight ahead, and kicked her horse into high gear. Her horse jumped the canyon and made it to the other side! Malon sighed. Then she straightend up. If she was going to catch up to Link, she'd have haul arse.

****Gerudo Desert****

Link sat down next to the cloaked man. "I'll buy 10 bombchu's please." The man nodded and pulled the bombs out of his cloak. They were sitting on a flying carpet. Link paid the man and went back onto Epona. He continued through the desert until he eventually hit the small desert fort. He felt something brush by him. Whatever it was it was invisable. When Link used the Lens of Truth, he saw it was a Poe!

"AAAHH!" yelled Link and the Poe in suprise until they saw who the other one was. "Hey...You're the poe that helped me cross the Desert when Gannon put the enchantment on it!

The Poe smiled. "You're welcome. You would have abated my onus...but I wanted one more chance at...well...adventure..."

"Really? So is that why you're sticking around?"

"Yeah..."

Link smiled for a second. _I wonder..._ "Hey, what can you do besides see through enchantments?" Link asked.

"Well I can possess some people, I can attack with my lantern and I can also use some very minor dark spells. Why do you ask?"

"How would you like to join me on my adventure?"

"Really?! That would be wonderful! What's your name good sir?"

"Link. Just plain Link. What's your name?"

"Well my earthly name was Drache, so I guess Drache would do!"

"Well, Drache, welcome aboard!" To this the poe floated in a circle smiling and laughing. "Could you possibly give me directions to the Spirit temple again?"

"Sure! Right this way!"

****Malon****

Malon was pissed. Not only had she been harrassed by those dammed Gerudos, she also had to find where Link had gone off without her! A man on a flying carpet said he saw him go off in the direction of some old fortress, so she went in that direction. _You aren't making this any easier on me aren't you?_ thought Malon. She sighed. She should of seen it. He was still testing her. Making sure she could join him. _Anything for Link..._ Malon spurred her horse on wards, occasionally giving it something to drink so it wouldn't be parched. That's when she saw it in the distance. A huge, gargantuan rock in the shape of a beautiful Gerudo. That had to be it...It had to be! Malon spurred the horse on even more. If she played her cards right, she'd make it there by the time Link, got there, maybe even before!

****Chamber of the Sages****

Zelda wasn't cruel. Sure, she was manipulating Link, but for her own sake, and hell, even for Link's sake! She was already trying to convince her father of letting her marry whoever she wanted, and she was going to pick Link! Any man would have loved his position. But now this...Oh well. If she could convince Link to come back, she could make all this go away. If she could find him. Now apperently either Link split into two people, or he had a companion. And this companion didn't have any life force. Which was really strange...

She turned to Raruu. "Did you get a lock on?" Zelda asked. Raruu was looking on a map of Hyrule and there was two dots blinking, moving towards the Spirit Temple.

"Yes. They're heading directly where we thought they would."

Zelda smiled. She would be able to stop the Deity's awakening and keep her beloved Link...

****Spirit Temple****

"Here we are Link!" Drache replied. Link got off his horse, only to be hailed by the voice of Malon.

"LINK! LOOK OUT THERE'S A GHOST BEHIND YOU!" yelled Malon. Link began to laugh. Drache was confused.

"What did I do?" asked the poe, confused.

When Malon rode up to the laughing Link she got off. "What's so funny?"

"First of all, the ghosts name is Drache and he won't hurt me. In fact, he's joining the quest. Apperently he wants a taste of adventure before he goes to the great beyond."

Malon smiled. "I'm sorry Drache. I thought...you know...no offence!"

"None taken my dear. Is this your girlfriend Link?" Drache asked. Link blushed.

"No, just a friend. Malon is good with horses and a bow. She wanted to come along... and well, you know women..."

"Hahahaha! Right you are!"

"Drache?" asked Malon. "Can you...go into the Spirit Temple?"

"Of course! In fact I have some friends there that can help you! Come on this way and I'll introduce you to the gang!" With that, Drache floated forward and led the way into the gaping maw that was the Spirit Temple Doorway...


	8. Author's Note: Thank you very much!

Thank you all!

I just wanted to thank all you readers and the reviews that you all made. I love writing for such a wonderful audince and it does help keep me on track. I know sometimes I don't post for quiet a while, but please forgive me. You guys are the greatest!

Signed, Raven Hawke

P.S. Did I mention that you guys are great?


	9. Zelda's alligence

I don't own Zelda. I do own a French Horn though.

"HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO!!!" Yelled Drache. Drache, Malon and Link were all in the Spirit Temple. Drache told them to wait near the entrance while he went inside to get all his gang together.

"Drache! Is that you?" came some voices.

"Kashi, Ray, Shawn, and Michael! Come over here! I have a couple of live people I want to introduce you to. They're cool!" Drache called back. Within a couple of seconds Four more poes appeared in front of Drache. "Here, follow me."

Meanwhile, in the entrance Link was sitting down while Malon looked around. "Wow, this place is impressive!" she replied.

"Yeah, it is awesome isn't it?" Link awnsered her. "If I had a little more time to relax and sit down, I'd take in some of the atmosphere. I wonder if Drache got the other poes yet?"

"So is that what you call them?"

"Yeah. I think that they aren't nessicarily ghosts of dead people, but ghosts of people meant to be. They never actually died, but their spirits have no container to hold them."

"Wow. So not all of them are evil?"

"Of course not! No poe is inherently evil. They are just very territorial. That's why if you touch sacred graves they'll attack you. They consider themselves grave watchers. Which, in my opinion is quite noble."

"Drache seems very nice. I wonder if his gang is as nice."

"Drache...so that's who the first person who joined you was." came another voice from the back of the room. Link jumped up and saw Zelda, Saria, Ruto and Raruu standing at the top of the room.

"What the-!" Link started. He stopped. "So are you going to attack me or what?" The sages looked at each other nervously. None of them would even touch Link. They might of had powers, but Link at this point could take them all on, even with just cold steel in his hands. Plus with the Master Sword and the Helix blade, he had the making of Fusion, the Hybrid blade.

"Of course not! I couldn't hurt you for anything!" Zelda exclamied, a little suprised at Link's attitude. "What is Malon doing here anyways?"

"She came along of her own accord. What do you sages want?"

"We just want you to give back the Master Sword! We just want to know what's going on. Please?" Asked Saria.

"I'd love to tell you, but not even I know what's going on. All I know is that I smell something fishy and I intend to get to the bottom of it."

Zelda inwardly gasped. Thinking quickly she replied, "Saria, Ruto and Raruu, I wan't you to go back to the chamber of the sages." The other sages nodded and with a flash, dissapered. Then Zelda turned to Link. "I think I understand. I wish to join you."

Link groaned. "First Malon, now you! Who next? Ruto?!" Link complained.

"Hey! You let that poe come along and you aren't complaining about him!" Malon and Zelda protested.

"Drache is already dead. I don't have to worry about him. You girls on the other hand, I have to keep you alive."

"Uh, remember Link, I was the infamous Sheik...I know a thing or two about fighting." Zelda reminded Link.

"And I am better with a bow. Plus...well I have my reasons for coming onto this trip and I won't die till I get what I'm aiming for." Malon added.

Just then Drache entered the room followed by four more poes. "Hey Link! I got the gang!"

Almost immedatly the other poes went "WHAAAT! THE LINK? THE DESTROYER OF GANNON? THE HERO OF TIME? AWESOME!!!!" All of them swooped down next to Link.

"It's nice to meet you sir! My name is Ray!" A green poe replied. The gold one introduced himself as Shawn, and the purple one was Kashi. Michael was a blue colored one. Drache of course was black.

"It's nice to meet you all. This is Malon, and this over here," replied Link, pointing to Zelda. "Is the lovely princess Zelda." Zelda smiled and went a little red. She might be the ruler of Hyrule, but a compliment from Link still made her blush out of happiness.

"I hear you're going on an adventure with Drache! What its goal?"

"The goal...?" Link sighed. "I'm at the moment looking for the armor of Oni Link. He's the-"

"THE FIERCE DEITY?!?!?!" Yelled Drache in suprise.

"Yeah, how did you know about him?"

"Well unlike most poes I was actually alive at one point, and when I was alive... I was the weapon bearer and companion of the powerful deity...Do you wish to know about the Fierce Deity's past?" Drache asked. Link and Malon nodded. "Very well then...


	10. Drache's story

I dont own Zelda. I do own my own computer though.

_**Thanks to the suggestion of one of my reviewers, I figured I should go into a little background to the Fierce Deity. I don't want you to get confused so I have integrated it into the story. I'm quite proud of the chapter title if I do say so myself. This chapter is going to be short, but I'll make it up with a longer chapter next.**_

"I suppose it all begins with the Fierce Deity's birth. When the three goddesses were born, there was quite a massive surge of power within the Sacred Realm. Now, when the goddesses were formed, the energy that was put off was of two types. Dark, and Light. Now this energy wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing. In fact it did quiet the opposite. It formed into the ulitimate warrior. The Fierce Deity.

The goddesses didn't like this. They knew that the Fierce Deity, or Oni Link was too powerful for his own good. So when they went to create Hyrule, He was left behind. The warrior though, was too powerful to be left behind. He ripped open the seal between dimentions and went to Hyrule. The goddesses were afraid. Oni Link though convinced them of his neutrality. After all, a being born of equal dark and light, he wasn't evil, nor good. He just did things as he thought they should be done. It was his doing that allowed humans to protect themselves. He created evil and good, and the seperation between them.

Of course, after a while, the gods and godesses powers declined. All that was except the Fierce Deity. This was very troubleing for the rest of the deities. So the Fierce Deity did the only thing he knew would be fair. He incarnated himself. He took half his power and sent it down to the earth. So the first Hyrulian Fierce Deity was born. When he was born, some said the universe finally had balance. Good, Evil and a free will to make the choice. Light, dark and a world to hold it in. The Fierce Deity was the true force behind Hyrule. The goddesses created life, but Oni Link gave it power, will and sides to choose.

Even in the beggining though, shadow wasn't trusted. It hid too many things. But as the saying goes, Not all shadow is evil, not all-"

"Light can be trusted." Finished Link. Drache smiled and nodded to Link.

"Right. Light can also hide the true path. One has to balance them to really know things. I learned this from the third incarnation of the Deity.

"Who's the latest?" asked Malon.

"Well, because he has the makings of the Legendary Hybrid blade, Fusion, I'm going to suppose the Feirce Deity's incarnate is...Link."

Zelda and Malon gasped. "So you're saying the ultimate warrior is incarnated in Link?" asked Zelda.

"Right you are. But...something is wrong. When I worked for the third incarnation of the Deity, he I noticed that when I tried to sense his energy, he was equal parts light and dark. Link on the other hand is only light, while the mask he carries is pure shadow...It's almost like someone split the Deity up...

"Well I'm sure that even if Link was the true Feirce Deity, there should be no reason for him to go on this big adventure! I mean he's a great enough warrior as it is!" Zelda shot out quickly.

"No Zelda. It's all the more reason I should search for the armor of the Deity." Link replied. "Drache, I have a question to ask you. You said all shadow isn't evil. How do you figure Gannondorf?"

"Are you saying that Gannondorf was evil?"

"Yeah...but what do you think?"

"I think you've been had. Gannondorf isn't evil. He may be hot headed and bad with some moral descsions, but Gannon isn't evil at all." Drache replied, his face serious.

"Wh-what the hell?! Then explain why he attacked and tried to conqure Hyrule!"

"Revenge, plain and simple. Gannondorf was trying to get help for the Gerudos because they were dying by the hundreds. Someone said they'd help him, but ended up betraying him. Like I said, he's hotheaded. He got angry and attacked Hyrule because of his peoples misfortune. Believe it or not, Gannondorf wasn't evil. All he wanted was his people to prosper."

Link was stunned. Could this be part of the manipulation of the royalty and the sages? "So that means...he was innocent..."

"Believe me, I'd like to smack the person who betrayed him with my latern until they caught fire, but I don't know who."

"Well it couldn't have been Zelda. If I know her, she'd be willing to help Gannon if she knew his true motives." Link replied, causing Zelda to get a half blushing, half guilty look. She hid her face before anyone could see it though.

"Well the past is the past and we can't do anything about it even if we tried. For now it's best if we continue our mission. We should contact the Oracle. You get three questions from the Oracle and that's all. I'll show you to the Oracle right now."


	11. Gryffinwynd

I don't own Zelda. I own the old school Zelda (i.e. the first one)

Drache and the other poes led Link, Malon and Zelda deep into the temple. Link was thankful that no monsters had decided to make their home here. At least the Keese that hung from the rafters just slept there, not bothering them. Still, Link kept the Helix blade out.

"Why are weilding the Helix blade? Isn't that a shadow blade?" Zelda asked finally.

"Not all shadow is evil, not all light can be trusted." Link said simply. Zelda grimaced. She didn't like this. Already he was starting to show signs of free will. She had to keep him from finding _It_ It was known as the Book of Hours. The Book of Hours was one of the keys to awakining the Fierce Deity. And it recorded every moment of Hyrulian history. If he read the Book of Hours...Zelda gave a little shudder.

"I wonder how long it took for this temple to be built..." breathed Malon. She was absolutely amazed.

"Well legend has it it took seven days. Do you know that the Gerudos actually worshipped the Fierce Deity? Supposedly he was the only one who carved this temple. Mind you I'm talking about the first one. The third one did some impressive stuff, but nothing like this." Drache explained.

"Wow...you seem to know quite a bit of Hyrulian history, Drache."

"Just from what I picked up by travelling with Oni Link. You learn much about many different places when you have travelled as often as I have. I do know of a rumor...but I would anger Her Majesty Zelda. I do not wish to anger her." Drache replied.

Zelda smiled warmly at Drache. "Well if its only a rumor...I'd like to hear it. Just to laugh at the ridiclousness of it."

Drache gave a gulping sound. "All right...Supposedly the current King of Hyrule isn't the actual King of Hyrule..."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Yelled Zelda angrily. Her eyes shifted crazily.

"Whoah, Zelda, it's just a rumor. Don't give it any thought!" Link explained, putting an arm around Zelda's shoulders. She calmed down instantly.

"Yes...I'm so terribly sorry. I get a little touchy when it comes to my family." Zelda leaned her head against Link with a smile on her face. Link on the other hand was a little wary...

Drache continued on until he hit a door with a familiar symbol on it. The Gerudo Cresent. Again Link felt a twinge of guilt for Gannondorf. He shook it off and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"I-I can't go past this. It's a sacred symbol of the Gerudos. Only a Gerudo, Gannondorf or the incarnate of the Deity can go past this door..."

Link thought for a second and continued foward, past Drache. He placed a hand upon the door and breathed deeply. If the door opened...

SLAM! With a earth shaking slam, the stone slab just fell down. Drache's poe eyes went wider than dinner plates as he replied softly, "My lord..." Link turned to Drache, raising one eyebrow.

"Now listen, just because I opened the door doesn't mean I'm the Fierce Deity."

"Well you're certainly not a Gerudo!" Malon commented."

"How do you know that?!" Zelda replied quickly. She looked a little nervous, almost like when Drache told about the rumor about Zelda.

"I think the door lost it's enchantment." Link mused.

"Yes! Yes, that's it! The door is old, the magic has worn off!" Zelda agreed with Link. She looked visibly relived. Drache shook his head.

"No, you don't understand. I couldn't pass it. The magic was intact. Link, you are the incarnate of the Deity. What powers you have you have no idea of. Do you know you could actually raze Hyrule Castle to the ground with your hand!?" Drache explained. He bowed. "And being the companion to the third incarnate of the Deity, I am willing to be the companion of the incarnate of the fourth. My lord I pledge my alligence to you."

_Yes Link. The poe is right. See, Gannondorf wasn't evil, the poes are usually neutral and you are the incarnate! Listen to me, Link. The princess is hiding something. You must find out what she is hiding and reveal it! You are the Deity of Shadows!_ the mask added.

Link frowned. _Deity of Shadows? Drache told me he was both Shadow and Light..._ Link sent to the mask. _You certianly are acting suspicious..._

_**DO NOT DISSAGREE WITH ME!!**_ the mask sent so sharply to Link that he clutched his head in pain. Zelda saw him and immedeatly sent holy energy to the mask, causing it to stop. When his head cleared, Link glared at the mask. "You effing son of a..." Link growled loudly and without warning, stepped upon the mask, cracking it in half! "Take that!" He spit upon it and began to walk into the room.

"Wait! Link, don't you think since the mask was using you that you shouldn't be looking for the Hybrid Armor?" asked Zelda, smiling.

"No. In fact, it gives me even more reason to find the Armor. You see, there were flaws in his logic, but there was a truth amongst all his lies. He knew about the castle entrance ways. He knew about the Oracle, but the thing that makes me believe the Feirce Deity...Is my own memory of not only the Hybrid Blade...but now this..." Link spread his arms. "This entire shrine, I remember this...I remember this passage..."

"Well of course you do! You fought Twinrova here, what does that have to do with the Fierce Deity?"

"Because I didn't come here when I fought Twinrova. Look around. This passage hasn't been used in a VERY long time. Meaning that this could only mean one thing. I just might be the Fierce Deity."

Link continued into the room with Drache at his side followed by Malon, then Zelda. In the back wall of the room was a large mirror, edged in gold and jewels. Link stood in front of the mirror and breathed deeply. "ORACLE! I BESEACH YOU!" he yelled. At first nothing happened. The slowly, smoke began to form in the mirror, forming until it became a familiar face. Nayru. The goddess and the Oracle. Link's eyes went wide and he bowed, as did Drache, Malon and even Zelda.

"Brother, why do you bow? Are you the newest incarnate?" Nayru asked looking at Link. Link frowned.

"Brother? I am Link. I'm not sure if I am the incarnate."

"Yes, you are the incarnate. I call you brother, even though you are not of the bloodline. I think I shall stop though. It would seem funny if I call you brother and call you cute at the same time."

Link laughed. "So I am the incarnate. And these...'memories'...they are of the past incarnate?"

"Yes they are. What is your question Link?"

"Where lies the Hybrid Armor?"

Nayru though for a moment. "It lies with in three temples. The breastplate, the gauntlets and the the greaves. The temples lie with in a far away land, known as Gryffinwynd. I shall send you and your party to the land."

"But wai-!" Link was cut off as suddenly everything went black. The last thing he heard before he drifted out of consiousness was Nayru's voice. "Beware the betrayer. They will stop at nothing to keep you from your true destiny..."

****Gryffinwynd Medow****

Link groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself face to face with Drache. "Unnggghh...What happened?"

"Well," replied Drache, "You aren't accustomed to dimention travel. So it kinda shocked your system. Same with your red haired friend and the Princess."

Link looked over and saw Malon groan and Zelda shift over. Link humphed. He got up and walked over to the girls. He shook them until the woke up.

"Not very gentleman like" muttered Zelda as she began to awaken.

"Yeah...We girls a little softer than you Link..." Malon added.

"Well you insisted coming along though you knew that this wasn't a pleasure trip."

Link replied. He looked around. Not far off was what looked like a city. 

"Well at least Nayru was kind enough to drop us off near a city. Comeon and we'll head over there. I need to get you two equipped and fed. Not to mention myself as well. Hey, Drache, you can make yourself invisible, right?"

"Already a step ahead of you m'lord." Drache replied, already invisible.

"Good. Lets go."


End file.
